Nanami
Nanami (ナナミ) is a mermaid who is a royal vassal for Otohime. She uses magic as her weapon. Nanami can swim to treasure chests since Chibiterasu, unlike Amaterasu, doesn't know how to swim. Nanami's and Chibiterasu's meetings are "effect before cause" because when Chibiterasu first met Nanami, it was Chibiterasu's first, and Nanami's second meeting, but further in the game, when Chibiterasu goes back 9 months, it was Nanami's first and Chibiterasu's second time meeting each other. She uses a fountain-like power that blasts enemies up high. Her two most treasured items are the Wet Jewel and Dry Jewel, given to her by Otohime, which lends her power over the rising tides. She seems to wear these jewels to hold her hair up in two buns (as seen after Chibiterasu helps her regain possession of the jewels). Story Ōkamiden In Agata Forest Chibiterasu and Kuni first meet Nanami in Agata Forest. While exploring the shore of the massive lake formed by Bullhead, they saw her diving in and out of the water. Nanami told them that she was searching for treasures given to her by Otohime (the Wet Jewel and Dry Jewel). She seemed to recognize Chibiterasu (having met him previously chronologically) and called him by the name she had given him, "Squiddy" (much to his dismay) and referring to his friend with blond hair. She then swam off. At an unknown point in time, she was caught by Kokari, who was forced to offer her to Bullhead to ease Agata Forest's flooding. This didn't work and instead Bullhead gave her to the Witch Queen, who made her the prize in a tournament where the winning demon would get Nanami (and, it is implied, get to eat her). Luckily, Chibiterasu and Kuni disguised themselves as demons and won Nanami in the contest. However, she was wary of them, as her experience with Kokari had made her believe humans were evil. Trying to save her anyway, Chibiterasu and Kuni tried to move the fishbowl she was trapped in, but found it too heavy. At that moment, Kuni accidentally lost his disguise and the Witch Queen attacked him and Chibiterasu. After her defeat, she regained consciousness and sent numerous fire spirits at them. Kuni stayed behind to delay them as Chibiterasu and Nanami made their escape. At the exit, they regrouped with Kuni, but found that the portal out of the Onibi Market was too high to reach. Luckily, Kokari saved them, albeit at the cost of his fishing pole. After hearing Kokari's story and seeing how he sacrificed his treasured fishing pole to save them, Nanami forgave him and changed her views on humans. However, Kuni was abruptly kidnapped by Bullhead. Nanami and Chibiterasu ventured into the Five-Story Pagoda to save him. Along the way, they encountered Nuregami and Chibiterasu received Waterspout, which he used in conjunction with Nanami's water-based abilities. At the end of the pagoda, they found Bullhead, who claimed to have eaten Kuni. After defeating him, Kuni climbed out of his mouth and presented Nanami with the Wet and Dry Jewels which he had found in Bullhead's stomach. However, Bullhead still was not defeated. Nanami used the Dry Jewel to dry up the water and try to drown the fish on dry land, but he still lived. Kuni and Chibiterasu then sliced the fish several times, mortally wounding him. However, with its last breath, Bullhead flooded the area. Everyone was carried away in the flood, although Nanami wasn't harmed, being a mermaid. However, she was separated from the others as the pagoda collapsed. Chibiterasu and Kuni were swept away in the tide. Kuni was knocked away by a log, but Chibiterasu tried to save him. To prevent Chibiterasu from being swept away with him, Kuni knocked Chibiterasu away and sacrificed himself. Nanami rescued the half-conscious Chibiterasu and took him to Ryoshima Coast, which was now cursed. She told him that she could still feel Kuni was alive somewhere, as she could feel his life force in the ocean. However, it was time for her to return to Otohime, leaving Chibiterasu on his own. Telling him to not forget her, she swam away to North Ryoshima Coast. Chronologically, this is the last time she is seen, although Chibiterasu and Kurow later meet her in the past, during the events she referenced when she met Chibiterasu in Agata Forest. In the Past When Kurow and Chibiterasu travel back in time to 9 months in the past Chibiterasu sees Nanami again. The reason is because Chibiterasu had to find the knowing jewel to learn about Akuro. Otohime is summoned and with the help of Chibiterasu turns into the water dragon. Otohime offers to give Chibi and Kurow a ride to the Sage Shrine where the knowing jewel is but Kurow is afraid of water. So Otohime summons Nanami. Though Chibiterasu recognizes Nanami she does not know him yet. She thinks Chibi's markings look like tentacles so she names him Squiddy. They go to the Sage Shrine where they find the Lucky Mallet. She uses it to shrink them so they are able to explore the shrine. They encounter an Asteroidean and defeat it. When they find the knowing jewel after some more exploring, Nanami helps Chibiterasu read what it says since he can't read. After they find a sufficient amount of information on Akuro, she and Chibiterasu return to the Goreyo where they say there goodbyes. Later on in the Dark Realm, Nanami appears during the rematch against Bullhead. Seeing as she had the Wet and Dry Jewels on her (she lost them after her first meeting with Chibi and regained them during her second meeting) and knew who Chibi was, this was most likely the third time they met. Gallery od-nanami2.jpg|Nanami underwater. ChibixNam.png|Nanami and Chibiterasu team up. Trivia *Out of all of Chibiterasu's companions, Nanami travels with him for the least amount of time. *"Nanami" means "seven seas," with "nana" being a pronunciation of the kanji for "seven" and "mi" being short for "umi" which means "sea". *Chibiterasu does not remember Nanami in her 'first' appearance, but 9 months in the past Chibiterasu recognizes Nanami. Category:Ōkamiden Characters